


Through Wind and Snow and Hardship

by ExtraPenguin



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Hyperspace Exploration, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraPenguin/pseuds/ExtraPenguin
Summary: An unexpected planet means Revan and Juhani have to do repairs.





	Through Wind and Snow and Hardship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Burning_Nightingale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Nightingale/gifts).



Revan was flying the Ebon Hawk through hyperspace, far away from fame and fortune, when one of the lights on the control panel blazed red. This was immediately accompanied by a klaxon of alarming tone. Standard protocol for klaxons in hyperspace was to get out back into normal space, and as Revan pulled the levers to do just that, acrid smoke hit her nostrils.

Usually, dropping out of hyperspace was barely noticeable; now, it was a terrible wrenching sensation that threatened to rip apart her insides. Dimly, she heard metal tearing. Hopefully not the external hull.

Several moments passed. The alarms that still beeped were less urgent ones, the air recyclers had cleared out most of the smoke, and there was still air for them to recycle. Revan sighed in relief and started running diagnostics.

Footsteps. “What happened?” Juhani asked.

“I don’t know,” Revan replied without turning. “The external scans should tell us soon if it was a star system; in any case, we have multiple system malfunctions. Fixing them will take time.”

“Are we possibly near any known systems?”

If they’d really lucked out, they’d have looped back into Republic space. Revan considered a moment. “No, we’re too far out. Unless we ran into something unprecedented.”

The scanners beeped. A solar system. She’d guessed that – since they didn’t immediately crash with the object whose mass shadow pulled them out of hyperspace, it had to be large.

“One of the planets is in the habitable zone,” Juhani said.

Revan shrugged. “Might as well visit.” They’d need to repair the Ebon Hawk. Doing it down a gravity well with potentially breathable atmosphere would give them breathing room, as it were.

Haring off to explore the galaxy with only Juhani and T3-M4 for company was not what could be called a reasonable decision, but the smiles to her face and whispers behind her back were not something she could live with, nor were the constant reminders of – before. The people deserved to know what she was. Unfortunately, she didn’t know.

Juhani understood, having had her own brushes with the Dark Side, T3-M4 didn’t care, and the stars did not notice the mere mortals traveling between them. Hyperspace was a fitting retirement in another manner as well: after achieving so many things so young, what was there left? Revan had no heart for teaching or administration, and no-one in their right mind would let her. No, better to lead a life beneath the radar, and should she discover a new hyperspace route, the epilogue to her biography might end on a positive note. Besides, she’d been the one championing navicomps for hyperspace navigation to replace the old beacons of the Republic Spacelane Bureau and facilitate the independent travel through hyperspace that the Mandalorian Wars would require.

And should she be lost in hyperspace, well, the Republic would be saved the trouble of dealing with her.

 

The planet was in the habitable zone, but only barely. Going down with wonky thrusters was an interesting experience in the buffeting winds. Revan brought the Ebon Hawk down on a relatively stable and flat ice plane, but didn’t turn off the thrusters until she was sure the ice wouldn’t crack beneath them. It would be just her luck to land on an iced-over ravine. She shut down the hyperdrive to make repairs less risky; spinning it up would take some time, but it wasn’t like they were in a hurry.

Minutes later, the Ebon Hawk was still put, so Revan and Juhani dared step outside, leaving T3-M4 to repair the interior.

The moment they stepped outdoors, they were almost knocked over by the freezing wind. The wind swept with it masses of needle-like icicles turned into daggers that pierced the flesh and drew blood. Revan cast Force Shield and then Heal.

“I hate this planet!” Juhani yelled over the sound of icicles destroying themselves on the Force Shield.

Revan couldn’t agree more. “Let’s fix the ship and leave.”

The buckling around the rear of the hull was easy enough to fix with Force Pushes and Pulls, albeit time-consuming, and the hull sections would be left weaker. Revan made a note to reinforce it frm the inside once thay were in orbit again. They took a break on the downwind side of the Ebon Hawk, where the icy needles hit the other end of the ship’s hull far away, allowing conversation.

Juhani snarled; her expression was more heard than seen due to the several layers protecting her from the cold. “Why could we not have crashed on a temperate planet? Dantooine is nice, this time of the year.”

“You want to go back to the grove?”

“With you, yes.” Juhani's face was hidden, but she leaned on Revan.

Revan put her arm around her. Her smile would be hidden, but hopefully Juhani would hear the warrmth in her voice. “Then let's fix the rest of the ship so we can go there. I hear it's nice this time of the year.”

Juhani elbowed her in the ribs, but she snorted and went to fix the next section of the hull. Revan smiled at her delightful companion.

 

The other side was significantly less dented and took less time to repair. They fought the wind once more to reenter the ship. Revan pulled Juhani into an embrace once they'd shed their outerwear.

“Your face is cold,” Juhani said.

“I know,” Revan murmured into Juhani's neck. The cathar smelled of herself, warm and comforting and alive. Regretfully, she released her. “I'll turn on the hyperdrive.”

“Good. Finally we can leave this planet.”

Revan was partway over to the hyperdrive already. “...the hyperdrive will take longer to warm up than my face,” she shouted over her shoulder. Juhani's only reply was a loud hissing sound. Revan laughed.

T3-M4 beeped.

“Anything wrong with the hyperdrive?” Revan glanced over at the now-silent block. T3-M4 replied in the negative, but she still went over some quick diagnostics, disgruntling the droid. “Sorry; I've got to check myself. I don't want to be atomized any more than you do,” she soothed the droid's ruffled feathers as she worked.

As the hyperdrive was to all appearances fine, Revan walked to the cockpit to turn it on. She watched the indicators show it start to slowly warm up, and felt the Ebon Hawk start to hum gently. Now, the only thing left to do was wait.

“Come here, I'm cold!” Juhani called.

Revan obediently went over to find Juhani huddled in her usual nook, a blanket thrown over her shoulders. She glared at Revan with a sour expression. “How much longer until we can leave?”

“Still a while,” Revan said. At Juhani's expression, she offered, “I can warm you up.” Revan stepped into Juhani's outstretched hands and let her curl around her. Juhani purred, and Revan couldn't help but stroke her back beneath the blanket.

“You're warm,” Juhani murmured, and pulled them both down onto the blanket so she could more properly wrap around Revan.

Revan laughed with delight. “Do you even want to leave this planet? I think you like the excuse to hug.”

“Let's leave. We can go hug somewhere warm,” Juhani said into Revan's shoulder.

The humming of the Ebon Hawk told Revan the hyperdrive was warm. “We can leave now, I think. Should we head back home or venture forth?” Revan had no desire to face civilization, but repairing the ship would give an excuse for a quick in-and-out journey, gone before people even knew they were there.

“Let's venture forth.” Juhani lifted her head to look Revan in the eye. “But the next time we find a temperate planet, we're taking a vacation on the surface.”

“Very well.” Revan smiled and reluctantly rose and parted from Juhani's embrace.

With Juhani looking over her shoulder, she took off from the icy planet and pointed the Ebon Hawk in the direction they'd been going in before the interruption. Before jumping to hyperspace, Revan took one last look at the planet they'd taken off from. It loomed white and featureless in the starry sky, the slight fuzziness at its edges the only visible indication of the atmosphere around it.


End file.
